


Storm Cage

by BookMonsterEliz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Storm Cage, stormcage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm cage finds itself holding not one but two of the Doctor's ladies. Fun and games ensue, with a bit of agnst and tears thrown in for kicks.</p>
<p>I'm still playing around with making this a deviation from the main story line, fyi. Right now it's set during the time that Rose has the Dimensional cannon and is trying to find 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Cage

River Song frowned absently as her hand moved the pen across the page. She wasn’t really paying attention to what she was doodling, instead she was busy worrying about the Doctor. It had been two weeks since she’d seen him last and she was questioning whether she ought to wait one day or two before breaking out to go find him. She rolled her eyes and put her pen down. One day, and if there was no sign of the bowtie, she was going to hunt his sorry Timelord self down. He had promised her a trip to Betelgeuse in the sixty-seventh century, and she was not going to let him weasel his way out of it.   
She absently looked down before closing her journal and what she saw caused her smirk to fade away. The margins of her page were decorated with stars and in the middle of the constellation, written in Gallifreyan, were two words: Bad Wolf. Well, she thought, maybe the trip to Betelgeuse could be postponed. The grand ball of the Klanuese Empire would still be there next week; one of the many perks of time travel. After running her finger gently across the words she settled into her bunk to read and wait.   
She didn’t have to wait for long. The commotion came after about six chapters of “Ancient Relics from the Twenty-Third Century”. Its arrival was heralded by the heavy thud of boots, at least six pairs by the sound of it. She put her book down and feigned nonchalance as her company rounded the corner, seven pairs of boots, not six, as the (General?) Brother ____ was with them. The armed guard was escorting a young woman, a girl really. She looked thin and worn-out and her blonde hair hung in tired strands around her face. She stumbled when the soldiers stopped abruptly in front of the cell next to River’s. Her head lifted and River was glad to see the life in her blue eyes as they flashed in indignation. She looked her captors in the eyes, glaring viciously before they forced her into the cell.   
“Who’s this? I thought I was supposed to be in isolation up here, Brother.” River sang from her perch at the end of her bunk.   
The leader sighed before addressing her, motioning the other soldiers to leave.  
“Well, as the only information that we’ve been able to get out of her for the last two months are the words “Doctor” and “Bad Wolf,” and that only in her sleep, I think you can still consider yourself to be in isolation. What do you know about her, who is she?”  
“Why, I’ve never seen her before in my life, how should I know?” River said, arching her eyebrow.   
Brother ___ didn’t buy it but knew from experience that pushing for information would get him nowhere.  
“We’ll be watching you both, River Song. Don’t try any funny business.” He turned on his heel and left.  
River Song picked up her book again to hide her smile. Oh, she knew who the Bad Wolf was, and they were foolish to try to keep the girl caged. They were doubly foolish to expect her not to try any “funny business”. One of these days they would learn. Though even if they did, it still wouldn’t do them any good. She decided to continue her charade of casual disinterest for a bit longer, just to see what it would turn up. Three chapters and quite a few good laughs later, (the archeology book wasn’t exactly accurate but it was entertaining), a guard with two dinner trays approached.  
“Oh, finally, dinner. I hope you brought some tea, I could use a good cuppa.”  
“No, Ms. Song, but I am authorized to get you some if you’d like.” The soldier delivered her tray before turning to the next cell. “I could bring you some tea as well miss, if you want any.”   
The girl in the next cell gave no answer and waited until the soldier left before starting in on her food. River began her meal as well, relieved that her new neighbor wasn’t playing any starvation games. After receiving her tea, she attempted conversation.  
“You’re missing out on the tea. Marty knows how to make a nice pot, and the chicken is just dry enough to need the bit of moisture.”   
River received no answer. However, the girl in the next cell was very curious about her new neighbor and was very tempted to reply. Over a month of practiced silence had bolstered her patience so she kept silent. The food was better fare than what she had received before and her new cell was spacious and clean. Her blue eyes darted around suspiciously. Her captors wanted information, and after trying to force it out of her it looked like they were ready to put out the honey trap. It wasn’t going to work, not if she could help it. Sighing wearily she settled into the soft mattress and closed her eyes.   
River had barely fallen asleep when the noise from the next cell had her rolling out of bed. Heart racing, she took a deep breath. The girl in the bed on the other side of the wall was sobbing loudly. River’s heart clutched in her chest at the sound.  
“Doctor! No, no, no! Oh, Doctor!”   
River quickly unearthed her latest lock picking tool without hesitation. The young woman was in pain, and River was going to stop her nightmare, consequences be damned. Though, by the lack of a reaction to her slipping from her cell, River was sure that the Brother’s had counted on her involvement. The lock to the next cell was easily picked, and in moments River knelt next to the cot to stroke the young woman’s blonde hair.  
“It’s alright, you’re just dreaming. You can wake up now, love.”  
Blue eyes slowly blinked open, shedding tears. She seemed surprised to see River in her cell, but made no moves to get away.   
“See, it was just a dream, every thing’s alright.” River soothed.  
“No, it’s not.” the girl whispered before sniffling.  
River handed her a tissue, squinting at her in the dim light.   
“Come on, you’re the Bad Wolf, of course it’s going to be alright, don’t be stupid.” she whispered back.  
Blue eyes grew wide and the girl scrambled to put more distance between them on the small cot.   
“Don’t call me that! Who are you and how do you know who I am?”  
“I’m River Song, and I’m the Doctor’s wife.” The older woman winked and extended her hand. The girl just stared at her, mouth opening and then closing, a thousand questions whirling through her mind. One, however, was at the forefront.  
“What? The Doctor isn’t married! Where is he?”   
“He wasn’t married when you knew him.” River said sharply. “I know the Doctor after yours, and trust me, he’s married.”   
Rose stared at the other blond skeptically. “If you’re his wife, why are you here, hm? The Doctor I know wouldn’t leave his wife in prison.”   
“He would if she deserved it.” River said, her voice flat.   
“What did you do that’s so bad then?” Rose found herself scooting a little closer towards the mysterious woman who had somehow broken into her cell to comfort her in the middle of the night.   
“I killed a man.”  
Rose opened her mouth to say that the Doctor had killed before too and wouldn’t judge, but River cut her off with a sad glance and dull words.  
“I killed a very good man, and the Doctor understands that I have to pay the consequences.”  
Rose nodded and patted the cot next to her before curling up onto her thin pillow. River climbed up to sit next to her, and the two sat in silence for many minutes.   
“Rose.” River whispered, “I can’t tell you much, too many spoilers, but I do know that you’ll find him again.”  
“Thank you.” Rose said between her tears. It had been a long time since someone had known her name.  
In the morning, the guards found River Song securely locked in her cell, and they found Rose Tyler with a determined look on her face as she discussed the workings of her dimensional cannon with River. The older woman had been keen on hearing the details of her search for the Doctor, and was surprised to hear that Rose had helped build the cannon. After building it, with support from both Pete and Jackie Tyler, Rose had used it to breach time and space to reenter the Doctor’s universe. Unfortunately, she’d landed in 12th century England instead of the early 21st century.   
A few more tries had gotten her into the 14th, 16th, 25th and 17th centuries. At one point the cannon had broken, and it had taken her months to find and make the proper parts to fix it. That’s what had landed her on a very crowded, unfamiliar, future Earth. She tried running from the authorities, but was afraid to use the cannon without having someone more knowledgeable look at it. She’d seen the end of the earth once before, and that was enough for her, thank you very much. Inquiries into Jack Harkness, Time Agent, had only served to put additional targets on her back, and within a very short period of time she was captured and sent to Storm Cage.


End file.
